Seawalls, piers, docks and similar structures are commonly located adjacent to a body of water, such as an ocean, lake, river or canal. Currently, various types of vertically mounted marine ladders used to provide boaters, swimmers and others access into and out of the water. Such ladders can also serve as a safety feature for persons who have accidentally fallen into the water. Vertically mounted ladders are likewise widely employed on boats and watercraft.
Standard marine ladders commonly exhibit a number of problems. Despite tidal changes, the ladder usually remains at least partly submerged much, if not most, of the time. The harsh marine environment can cause rapid deterioration and failure of the ladder. In addition, over time, barnacles and other types of marine debris tend to collect on the ladder. Barnacles can cut and injure persons climbing the ladder. Algae, seaweed and similar debris cause the ladder to be extremely slippery and dangerous.
Climbing a conventional vertically mounted marine ladder also tends to require significant upper body strength and agility. Young children, older persons and persons with physical disabilities can experience particular difficulty pulling themselves out of the water and climbing onto a seawall, boat or other structure.
Known marine ladders exhibit particular disadvantages when used in safety, rescue and/or emergency situations. For example, a non-swimmer or poor swimmer (such as a young child or elderly or disabled person) who accidentally falls into the water near a dock, pier, seawall, boat or similar structure, may become exhausted from thrashing about in the water. Such persons may lack the strength required to climb a vertical safety ladder. By the same token, in most cases, it is virtually impossible for a dog or other type of animal that has fallen in the water to successfully pull itself out using the known marine safety ladders. Ascending such ladders is not only frequently arduous for humans and animals alike, it may also pose a life-threatening situation.
Various types of floating ladders are currently known. Nonetheless, these ladders are invariably intended to be mounted and climbed in an upright or vertical manner. Virtually no known ladders are available which enable a human or an animal to exit a body of water on a series of steps arranged at an angle resembling that of a flight of stairs. I have recognized that such a structure would be far easier to climb than a conventional marine ladder and would overcome many, if not most, of the problems exhibited by the prior art.